<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand Sanitizer by kffproject</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483406">Hand Sanitizer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject'>kffproject</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kffproject/pseuds/kffproject</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[KFF Project : Special Quarantine]</p>
<p>Gara-gara hand sanitizer, Jongin jadi mengalami banyak hal, mulai dari telepon salah sambung sampai ketemu (calon) jodoh.</p>
<p>#KFFdiRumahAja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand Sanitizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Title</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand Sanitizer</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Main Cast</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin/Kyungsoo </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Side Cast</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Sehun/Luhan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Warning</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Summary</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gara-gara </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jongin jadi mengalami banyak hal, mulai dari telepon salah sambung sampai ketemu (calon) jodoh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Author’s Note</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih dulu. Yang pertama buat para admin yang sudah mengadakan KFF 2020 ini. Kedua, buat prompter. Saya langsung tertarik dengan prompt ini pada pandangan pertama. Terakhir buat para pembaca yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca tulisan saya. Selanjutnya saya mau minta maaf bila cerita ini tidak sesuai harapan prompter, terutama di bagian comedy nya. Waktu adopt prompt saya tidak berpikir jauh. Ketika sudah mulai menulis saya baru nyadar kalau ini genrenya comedy yang harusnya lucu. Jadi kalau belum lucu mohon disenyumin aja ya. Lalu jika ada kesalahan tanda baca, ejaan, dan pilihan kata yang mengganggu kenyamanan pembaca saya juga minta dimaafkan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <span class="u">Kode Prompt</span></b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BL037 “Karna wabah Covid-19. Jongin yang panik, datang ke Apotek mau borong seluruh stok hand sanitizer. Kyungsoo sebagai Apoteker penanggung jawab kesel banget sama tipe pasien kayak Jongin. Dia minta Jongin kembali Minggu depan mengkarantina diri selama stok hand sanitizer belum datang. Ga lupa Jongin minta nomor buat hubungin Kyungsoo untuk ngasih informasi tentang stok hand sanitizer. Kyungsoo kasih, nomor telepon... Tukang sedot WC.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>36,1°C. Jongin menghembuskan napas lega. “Normal,” gumamnya seraya meletakkan termometer di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan langit yang biru cerah dan matahari yang bersinar terang menyambutnya. Jongin mengucap syukur dalam hati. Ia masih diberi kesehatan di tengah pandemi seperti ini. ia berharap pandemic ini segera berlalu. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah. Ia rindu dengan orang tua, kakak, keponakan dan anjing-anjingnya. Ia juga rindu dengan studio tarinya, teman-teman dan murid-muridnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin beranjak menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan. Lima potong ayam goreng sisa semalam yang dihangatkan lagi di microwave dan sepiring nasi. Tidak lupa segelas susu hangat dan sejumput kopi instan, yang dengan bangga disebutnya latte.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lalu menuju ke balkon apartemennya dan duduk di kursi malas yang sengaja dipindahkannya ke sana dari ruang tengah. Setiap pagi ia mendedikasikan lima belas menit waktunya untuk berjemur sambil membaca buku, mendengarkan musik atau menonton video di Youtube. Pagi itu Jongin memilih berjemur sambil membaca buku. Ia membuka halaman yang ditandai dengan pembatas buku berbentuk beruang dan mulai membaca. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk larut dalam cerita yang ada di dalam buku itu hingga tidak menyadari bahwa matahari semakin meninggi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suara itu membuatnya terlonjak dari kursinya. Ketika menoleh ia melihat Chanyeol, kakak kelasnya sewaktu kuliah sudah berdiri di sampingnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku sudah membunyikan bel berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. jadi ya…aku langsung masuk saja”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi…</span>
  <em>
    <span>password</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“140194. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Password </span>
  </em>
  <span>mu mudah ditebak Jongin” sahut Chanyeol. “Aku kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, gantilah </span>
  <em>
    <span>password </span>
  </em>
  <span>mu dengan kombinasi yang lebih rumit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi </span>
  <em>
    <span>password</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang rumit susah diingat. Kalau lupa aku malah tidak bisa masuk ke rumahku sendiri.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya…ya…terserah kau saja. Setidaknya kombinasi tanggal lahir masih lebih baik daripada 123456.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin hanya mengerucutkan mulutnya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan menuju ke dapur. Sesampainya di dapur Jongin menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya panik seketika. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, STOP!!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol yang hendak membuka kulkas seketika menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jongin dengan bingung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diamlah sebentar disitu, oke??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ada apa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tunggu disitu sebentar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan menuruti perintah Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin kembali sambil membawa sebuah botol dan menghampiri Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coba lihat tanganmu, Hyung,” perintah Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol pun membuka kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lalu menyemprotkan cairan di dalam botol itu ke kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin! Kau ini bikin bingung saja. Aku kira ada apa,” ujar Chanyeol sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang basah oleh cairan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rupanya Jongin tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ia mulai menyemprotkan cairan antiseptic itu ke kaki, badan hingga ke kepala Chanyeol.     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hei! Jongin…hentikan…!” teriak Chanyeol yang berusaha menghindari serangan Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Diamlah Hyung! Aku sedang membunuh virus-virus yang menempel di badanmu!” seru Jongin sambil terus mengejar Chanyeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merasa Jongin tidak akan menghentikan serangannya, Chanyeol pun mengubah strategi. Ia berbalik arah dan menghadang Jongin. Ia berusaha merebut botol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu dari tangan Jongin. Dan pergumulan antara dua orang dewasa memperebutkan sebotol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> pun terjadi. Lima menit kemudian pertarungan tersebut berakhir tanpa ada pemenang. Botol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang diperebutkan itu terguling di lantai dengan separuh isinya mengalir keluar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ku!” Jongin menjerit histeris. “Hyung, kau harus menggantinya!”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lah, kok aku?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalau </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>tidak merebutnya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu tidak akan tumpah!” tuduh Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kalau kau tidak menyerangku, aku tidak akan merebut </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> itu!” balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pokoknya Hyung harus ganti! Aku tidak punya persediaan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> lagi. Tanpa </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> aku seperti tentara tanpa senjata.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol hampir saja mengatakan bahwa Jongin </span>
  <em>
    <span>lebay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, namun melihat ekspresi Jongin yang seperti anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, ia jadi tidak tega. “Iya, iya, nanti aku belikan,” ujarnya seraya bangkit dari lantai dan merapikan pakaiannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, raut muka Jongin kembali ceria. “Ngomong-ngomong, tumben </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> kesini? Ada apa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, aku mengantarkan kue dari Baekhyun,” jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak di atas meja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin membuka kotak itu dan melihat sepotong kue coklat yang nampak lezat di dalamnya. “Terima kasih, Hyung! Ini buatan Baek-Hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol mendengus, “Mana mungkin?! Tangan Baekhyun tidak ditakdirkan untuk membuat kue!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. “Lalu kue ini dalam rangka apa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hari jadi kami yang kelima,” jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wah, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin Hyung memperkenalkan Baek-Hyung padaku, ternyata sudah lima tahun. Kalian membuatku iri.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makanya cari pacar sana, jangan mikir koreografi terus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung juga sama kan? Kalau sudah bikin lagu di studio suka lupa pulang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol menghela napas dan berkata, “Karena itu, aku mau memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menebusnya. Selama ini kami berdua sama-sama sibuk. Baekhyun dengan pasien-pasiennya di klinik dan aku di studio. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada jarak yang perlahan-lahan tercipta diantara kami. Ketika pandemi mengharuskan kami tinggal di rumah, aku baru sadar ada banyak hal yang sudah tidak pernah lagi kami lakukan bersama-sama. Maka aku bertekad, setelah pandemi ini berlalu, aku akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Baekhyun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin memandang Chanyeol dengan kagum. Jongin menyayangi Chanyeol seperti kakaknya sendiri, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. “Baek-hyung pasti bahagia sekali mendengarnya” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jangan bilang apa-apa sama Baekhyun, nanti dia jadi bertingkah.” Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol berdering. “Nah, yang dibicarakan muncul,” ujarnya sambil tertawa. “Aku pulang dulu ya Jong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hati-hati, Hyung. Jangan lupa </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ku!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol membalas dengan senyum lebar dan acungan ibu jari.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, biarkan aku bicara dengan Chanyeol </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Dari tadi teleponku tidak dijawab. Dia sudah janji mau mengganti </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ku yang tumpah, tapi sampai sekarang belum dibelikan juga.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi Chanyeol sekarang sedang </span>
  <em>
    <span>meeting </span>
  </em>
  <span>dengan orang dari agensi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana ini, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ku hampir habis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hmm, sepertinya aku masih punya satu botol. Apa kau mau mengambilnya kesini?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak bisakah kau mengirimkannya ke apartemenku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin, rumahku cuma lima belas menit naik bus, untuk apa pakai kurir segala.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naik bus saat pandemi begini? Aku tidak mau!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ya sudah, kau beli saja dulu di apotek”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku tidak mau keluar rumah, naik kendaraan umum, ketemu banyak orang dan berisiko tertular Covid-19”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebentar…kalau tidak salah di dekat kompleks apartemenmu ada apotek. Apotekernya teman SMA ku, namanya Kyungsoo. Tunggu…aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>browsing</span>
  </em>
  <span> dulu…” Baekhyun menjeda panggilan teleponnya dengan Jongin dan membuka Google Map. “Masa kamu tidak tahu ada apotek di dekat apartemenmu, Jong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mana aku tahu, aku kan jarang keluar rumah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, ketemu! Cuma sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari apartemenmu. Aku akan mengirimkan peta lokasinya. Pergi dan belilah </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> di sana. Orangnya baik kok, dia pasti mau membantumu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya, tapi Chanyeol hyung tetap harus mengganti </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>ku yang tumpah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Tidak lama kemudian, masuklah sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun. Jongin segera membukanya dan melihat peta yang menunjukkan lokasi apotek yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Dia benci harus keluar rumah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo memijit-mijit keningnya, berharap penatnya bisa sedikit berkurang. Hari ini sudah 12 pasien yang menguji kesabarannya. Rata-rata dari mereka mencari masker, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> dan vitamin C. Tidak ada yang ganjil sebenarnya. Namun perilaku mereka yang membuat tekanan darah Kyungsoo naik melebihi batas normal. Mereka datang dengan panik dan berusaha membeli sebanyak mungkin yang mereka bisa. Kyungsoo bisa memahami kepanikan mereka dan berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada mereka bahwa kebijakan apoteknya tidak melayani pembelian barang-barang tersebut dalam jumlah besar. Hal ini dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk memastikan barang-barang tersebut terdistribusi dengan benar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luhan!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tidak ada jawaban. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lu…! Tolong gantikan aku sebentar” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Masih tidak ada jawaban. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dengan tidak sabar Kyungsoo pergi menuju ke ruang peracikan obat di belakang. Duduk membelakangi Kyungsoo, rupanya asisten apotekernya itu sedang asyik dengan ponselnya. Kyungsoo mendekatinya diam-diam, berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan dengan ponselnya. Rupanya si asisten sedang asyik bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan terlonjak kaget hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo…kau ini mengagetkan saja!” ujar Luhan sambil mengelus dada. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo bergegas memungut ponsel Luhan dari lantai dan bertanya, “Siapa itu My Hunnie &lt;3?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan tidak menjawab dan segera merebut ponselnya dari tangan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jangan melihat ponsel orang lain tanpa ijin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan jangan bermain ponsel pada jam kerja.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya, iya, maaf. Aku tadi sedang mengecek kartu stok, tiba-tiba Hunnie…Sehun menelepon. Aku bilang aku sedang sibuk, jadi aku suruh dia </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span> aja.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sehun…Dia mahasiswa farmasi yang magang disini Desember kemarin kan?” tanya Kyungsoo. “Ada urusan apa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya. Akhir bulan ini dia mau ujian, makanya dia menanyakan hal-hal seputar obat dan apotek padaku” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, padahal aku pembimbingnya, kenapa dia tidak bertanya padaku?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehm, Soo, kau nampak lelah, mau kubuatkan teh?” Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak usah, aku mau tidur sebentar. Gantikan aku di depan ya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Siap, Pak!” Luhan pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju keluar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dan memejamkan mata. Ia berharap bisa tidur sebentar dan menghilangkan penatnya. Namun belum sampai terlelap ia sudah mendengar keributan dari ruang depan. Awalnya ia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia percaya pada kemampuan Luhan dalam menghadapi pasien-pasien yang ajaib. Tapi keributan itu sepertinya makin riuh. Kyungsoo pun menyerah dan bangkit dari kursinya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Di depan konter berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berbahu bidang dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm. Pemuda itu mengenakan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoodie</span>
  </em>
  <span> abu-abu, kacamata dan masker N95. Pemuda itu bicara  kepada Luhan sambil tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan medis bergerak-gerak seperti berusaha menegaskan maksud kata-katanya. Pemandangan itu membuat kesabaran Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir mencapai titik nol menjadi minus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mendekati konter dan berkata dengan nada yang profesional, “Selamat siang, Pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya sejenak. “Apoteker Kyungsoo!” serunya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo terhenyak namun kemudian menyadari bahwa pemuda itu membaca tanda pengenal yang tersemat di dadanya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kau temannya Baekhyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kan? Tolong…tolong berikan aku </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Tolong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pemuda ini meminta </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> seperti orang yang sedang sekarat meminta air kehidupan, pikir Kyungsoo. Dan kenapa dia menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun, ada hubungan apa dia dengan Baekhyun?  “Baik, Pak. Tunggu sebentar ya…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiba-tiba Luhan menarik lengan nya dan berbisik, “Dia mau memborong semua </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang kita punya!”    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku sudah membujuknya dan memberikannya satu botol, aku juga memberikan sebuah masker kain sebagai bonus supaya dia mau pergi, tapi orang itu tetap ngotot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mendengar cerita Luhan, Kyungsoo lalu menepuk pundak Luhan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan mengatasi hal ini dengan caranya. Kyungsoo sudah jengah dengan orang-orang egois seperti ini. Ditambah lagi pemuda ini menyebut-nyebut nama Baekhyun, teman SMA nya dulu. Entah apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Orang ini perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bapak mau </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> yang biasa atau yang plus Aloe vera? Ada juga yang mengandung Vitamin E dan essential oil…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa saja! Saya tidak peduli. Saya beli semua yang ada di apotek ini”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kami ada stok sekitar lima karton </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Masing-masing karton berisi 48 botol. Apa Bapak mau beli semua?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Semua! Saya ambil semua!” sahut pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan kartu kreditnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menyeringai dari balik maskernya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baik Pak, tapi kami butuh waktu untuk menyiapkannya. Silahkan Bapak menuliskan nama, alamat dan nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi disini” ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan selembar kertas dan pulpen. “Kami akan mengirimkannya ke alamat Bapak” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pemuda itu mulai menuliskan nama dan alamatnya, tapi kemudian ia berhenti. “Bagaimana saya yakin kalian tidak akan menipu saya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalau tidak terhalang konter, Kyungsoo pasti sudah meninju wajah pemuda itu, tak peduli badannya lebih besar darinya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengambil selembar kertas lagi dan menuliskan sesuatu lalu menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu. “Ini nomor telepon apotek kami. Silakan Bapak menelepon ke nomor ini jika sampai nanti sore pesanan Bapak belum dikirim. Pembayaran bisa dilakukan saat kami mengirimkan pesanan ke rumah Bapak” ujar Kyungsoo dengan tenang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pemuda itu mengamati Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Pemuda itu mungkin sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya karena matanya nampak berbinar-binar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Terima kasih Hyung! Kau adalah penyelamatku!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai di balik maskernya.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menggeliat di atas tempat tidur dan tersenyum bahagia. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa tidur siang seperti ini setiap hari. Jongin membalikkan badannya dan memeluk guling. Sepuluh menit lagi, pikirnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun seketika. Pesanan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>nya akan dikirimkan sore ini. Jongin meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.12 petang. Gawat. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan melihat dari layar </span>
  <em>
    <span>intercom</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tidak nampak apapun atau siapapun di luar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ia lalu mengecek kembali ponselnya, tak ada panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Apa mungkin kurirnya kembali karena mengira tidak ada orang? pikir Jongin. Atau jangan-jangan malah kurirnya belum datang?! Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor yang tadi diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah dering kelima telepon pun tersambung. “Halo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo!” terdengar suara laki-laki yang menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak di antara suara latar belakang yang bising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mencocokkan nomor yang tertera di layar dengan kertas yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Sama persis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo!!” laki-laki di seberang sana berseru lagi, kali ini suasana yang lebih keras lagi. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo,Pak! Tolong pesanan saya segera dikirim ya?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa??? Haloo!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“PESANAN SAYA TOLONG DIKIRIM SEKARANG!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sekarang?? Wah, nggak bisa kalo dadakan gini Bos!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lho kok nggak bisa sih? Kan tinggal kirim aja!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya nggak bisa gitu Bos. Kita kan harus persiapkan alat-alat dan personilnya dulu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengernyit, bingung. Alat apa?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gini aja Bos, kirim wa aja ke nomor ini, jelasin masalahnya apa, lokasinya dimana, jarak dari parkiran ke lokasi berapa meter. Nah nanti baru kita hitungkan harganya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin semakin bingung. “Masalah apa? Jarak apa?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lah Bos butuh sedot WC atau wastafelnya mampet atau gimana?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tercekat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Halo! Bos?? HALOO!!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pun memutus sambungan teleponnya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Kyungsoo! Teganya kau melakukan itu pada pasienmu. Apa kau lupa sumpah profesimu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek, jangan bawa-bawa sumpah ya! Ada orang yang mau menimbun </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer, </span>
  </em>
  <span>aku sebagai apoteker tidak bisa diam saja!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyungsoo, orang yang kau maksud itu calon adik iparku, dan dia sama sekali bukan orang jahat”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dia mau memborong semua stok </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer </span>
  </em>
  <span>di apotek ku. Buat apa coba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dia pasti punya alasan. Dan kau pun tidak bisa seenaknya mengerjainya seperti itu. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dan minta maaf, Soo. Kau harus ke apartemen Jongin SEKARANG!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apotek sekarang. Biar Luhan saja yang pergi”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ini kan perbuatanmu, ya kamu dong yang harus pergi”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baek, Apoteker Penanggung Jawab apotek tidak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan apotek begitu saja. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No Pharmacist No Service</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya udah tutup aja apoteknya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo melotot mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soo, apa kau sadar, apa yang kau lakukan itu keterlaluan. Coba bayangkan, dia sudah percaya padamu sebagai apoteker tapi kau mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Bayangkan betapa hancur hatinya. Bagaimana kalau dia kehilangan kepercayaan pada semua apoteker di dunia ini?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Dia tahu Baekhyun berlebihan. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia mengakui bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu salah dan dia harus meminta maaf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baiklah, aku pergi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, gitu dong!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aku pergi karena rasa tanggung jawab profesiku!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, ya, terserah. Tapi kau akan berterima kasih padaku suatu hari nanti”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>#KFFdiRumahAja</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin melihat melalui layar </span>
  <em>
    <span>intercom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ada seorang pria di luar. Pria itu sedang menunduk jadi Jongin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Jongin menunggu sampai pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menekan bel lagi. Satu…dua…tiga…dan… sepasang mata bulat besar menatap Jongin melalui interkom. Apoteker Kyungsoo! Jongin menjadi panik. Haruskah aku membuka pintu dan membiarkannya masuk? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia mengerjaiku lagi? Jangan! Jangan bukakan pintu. Pura-pura saja tidak ada di rumah. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ssi</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terlonjak kaget. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Saya Do Kyungsoo. Anda ada di dalam kan? Tolong ijinkan saya masuk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin terkesiap. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Tidak! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Pura-pura sedang tidur saja. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdenting. Sebuah pesan baru masuk. “Jongin! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Biarkan Kyungsoo masuk” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin ternganga. Bagaimana Baekhyun hyung bisa tahu? Dengan berat hati  Jongin pun membuka pintu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin-ssi, selamat sore,” ujar Kyungsoo seraya membungkukkan badan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin balas membungkuk dengan kikuk, “Selamat sore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mereka berdua lantas terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehem…boleh saya masuk?” tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…iya…boleh…silakan…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi ruang pada Kyungsoo. Namun ketika Kyungsoo sudah berada di koridor, tiba-tiba Jongin berseru, “STOP! T-tunggu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>…diamlah disitu…sebentar…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin lalu berlari ke dalam apartemen, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongin kembali dengan membawa kantong plastik besar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lepaskan pakaianmu dan masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik ini. Lalu mandilah. A-aku sudah menyiapkan handuk dan baju ganti di kamar mandi”     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tercengang. “Aku harus melepaskan pakaianku…disini?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin mengangguk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sebagai tenaga kesehatan Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukan Jongin semata-mata adalah untuk mencegah penyebaran Covid-19, ia hanya tidak menyangka harus melepaskan pakaiannya di koridor apartemen orang yang belum dikenal dan disaksikan pula oleh pemiliknya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin…setidaknya ijinkan aku melepasnya di kamar mandi,” tawar Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, nanti virusnya bisa ikut masuk ke dalam rumah” sahutnya sambil menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah. Ia pun mulai melepaskan masker dan sweater yang dikenakannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong plastik, sementara Jongin masih berdiri di tempatnya mengamati Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo melepaskan kemejanya, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sangat tidak pantas. Ia pun segera membalikkan badannya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-aku akan membuat teh. Ka-kamar mandinya ada di sana,” serunya seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Di dapur Jongin mengaduk tehnya dengan pikiran yang menerawang. Kejadian di koridor tadi terbayang lagi di benaknya. Ia masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Tapi itu bukan semata-mata kesalahanku, pikirnya membela diri. Siapapun pasti tak bisa berpaling bila melihat Kyungsoo hyung. Wajahnya yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih tak bercela, lekuk tubuhnya yang indah…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jongin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, iya, suaranya yang seksi…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Jongin!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Dihadapannya, Kyungsoo berdiri dan memandangnya dengan heran. Kyungsoo terlihat segar dengan rambut hitamnya yang masih sedikit basah dan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan. Tubuhnya nampak mungil karena tenggelam dalam kaos dan celana olahraga milik Jongin yang kebesaran. Jongin tersenyum melihatnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> pesanan mu masih di koridor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Biar aku yang mengambilnya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jongin pun segera berlari ke teras. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tidak lama kemudian Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berseru, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HYUNG</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ada apa Jongin?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Aku lupa memakai sarung tangan dan aku sudah terlanjur memegangnya…bagaimana ini </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” teriaknya sambil mengangkat botol </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> dengan kedua tangannya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. “Kau hanya perlu mencuci tanganmu dengan sabun Jongin, tidak perlu panik.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O, iya, ya, hehe…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dan mulai sekarang hentikan memakai sarung tangan medis untuk sehari-hari. Itu berlebihan! Tenaga kesehatan di rumah sakit lebih membutuhkannya”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin hanya diam menunduk. Seketika Kyungsoo jadi merasa bersalah. “Maaf, kalau kata-kataku terlalu keras, Jongin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak apa-apa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Memang aku yang salah kok.” Jongin menjawab dengan lirih. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apa kau sudah tahu cara mencuci tangan yang benar?” tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Begini, kan?” Jongin lalu mempraktekkan caranya mencuci tangan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bukan begitu. Coba perhatikan dan ikuti apa yang kulakukan ya,” ujar Kyungsoo dengan sabar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pertama buka kran airnya. Basahi kedua telapak tangan secukupnya. Lalu tutup lagi krannya supaya air tidak terbuang percuma. Lalu ambil sabun secukupnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gosok kedua telapak tanganmu seperti ini sampai berbusa. Lalu gosok bagian punggung tangan dan sela-sela jari bergantian seperti ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setelah punggung tangan, sekarang bagian punggung jari tangan. Gosokkan punggung jari tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri dengan posisi saling mengunci seperti menggenggam, seperti ini. Lalu punggung jari tangan kiri ke telapak tangan kanan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jari jemari sudah, sekarang giliran ibu jari. Genggam ibu jari kirimu dengan tangan kanan lalu gerakkan genggamanmu memutar seperti ini. Ulangi untuk ibu jari kananmu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Telapak tangan sudah, punggung tangan sudah, jari jemari sudah, ibu jari sudah, tinggal ujung kuku nih. Gosokkan ujung kuku tangan kanan ke telapak tangan kiri supaya terkena sabun juga. Lakukan juga untuk kuku tangan kiri.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah, sekarang semua bagian tangan sudah terkena sabun. Buka lagi krannya, bilas sabunnya sampai bersih. Jongin…dimana tisunya?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pun berlari mengambil tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keringkan tanganmu dengan tisu lalu gunakan tisu ini untuk menutup kran. Selesai.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mengeringkan tangannya harus pakai tisu ya? Pakai lap ini nggak boleh?” tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk lap tangan yang tergantung di samping wastafel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boleh saja. Asal lap ini bersih, belum pernah dipakai mengelap tangan atau apapun sebelumnya. Dan begitu selesai digunakan untuk mengelap tangan harus langsung dicuci, tidak boleh dipakai lagi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenapa begitu </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setelah dipakai, lap tangan ini jadi basah dan lembab kan? Kondisi ini membuat lap tangan mudah terkontaminasi kuman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bagaimana, apa kau masih bingung? Kuncinya, kau harus pastikan seluruh bagian tanganmu tercuci dengan sabun. Telapak tangan, punggung tangan, jari jemari, ibu jari, dan kuku. Kanan dan kiri. Juga jangan buru-buru melakukannya, kira-kira 30 sampai 40 detik.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tapi </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku kan sudah punya </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>, jadi aku nggak perlu cuci tangan kan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Mencuci tangan dengan sabun dan air mengalir lebih baik daripada menggunakan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kenapa </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> berbahan dasar alkohol, seperti yang aku bawakan itu, tidak bisa membunuh semua jenis kuman. Dia juga tidak bisa menghilangkan bahan kimia seperti pestisida dan logam berat. Gunakan </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> hanya jika kamu berada di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mencuci tangan, seperti di kendaraan umum, restoran, supermarket atau tempat umum lainnya. Tapi setelah sampai di rumah kau harus tetap cuci tangan. Jadi kau tidak perlu membeli </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> banyak-banyak. Kasihan orang lain yang juga membutuhkannya jadi nggak kebagian”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iya </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aku minta maaf. Alasanku membeli banyak </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand sanitizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> supaya aku tidak perlu keluar rumah. Aku tidak nyaman pergi ke tempat-tempat dimana banyak orang disana. Ditambah lagi ada pandemi seperti sekarang ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat jahat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo tersenyum. “Aku bisa mengerti alasanmu, Jongin. Aku pun tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Dan akulah yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak boleh mengerjaimu seperti itu. Sebagai seorang Apoteker seharusnya aku memberi penjelasan padamu, bukan malah menyesatkanmu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf,” ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melihat hal itu Jongin pun ikut membungkukkan badannya. Namun ketika akan menegakkan badan, kedua orang itu tidak menyadari posisi mereka sehingga kepala mereka saling terantuk. Mereka kembali berebut saling meminta maaf dan diakhiri dengan tawa lepas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ketika tawa mereka mereda, keduanya saling menatap. Ada sesuatu yang asing namun hangat melingkupi mereka. Seperti gelembung raksasa yang membungkus mereka dari dunia luar. Namun tiba-tiba dering telepon memecahkan gelembung itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya. Nama Luhan terpampang di layar ponselnya. “Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku untuk pulang,” ujar Kyungsoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama?” Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. Ia masih ingin mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi. “Pakaianmu…biar ku cuci dulu. Sambil menunggu…apa kau mau makan?” ujarnya sambil membuka kulkas. Namun ia baru ingat kulkasnya cuma berisi ramen, telur dan susu. Jongin pun buru-buru menutup kembali kulkasnya. “Ehee…aku lupa, kalau aku belum belanja,” ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Tapi aku bisa pesankan untukmu. Kau mau makan apa, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tidak usah Jongin, aku harus segera kembali. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan apotek lama-lama.” Kyungsoo pun bergegas menuju pintu keluar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Tunggu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?” Usaha yang bagus Jongin, ia berkata dalam hati. Tapi kemudian hatinya menjadi gentar melihat Kyungsoo yang hanya diam menatapnya. Seketika Jongin menjadi panik. Apa pendekatan ku terlalu terus terang? Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo</span>
  <em>
    <span> hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> tidak menyukaiku seperti aku menyukainya?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dalam hati Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menikmati kepanikan Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin berusaha mendekatinya. Sejujurnya ia pun tidak keberatan. Secara fisik, Jongin adalah tipe idealnya, tampan dan seksi. Kepribadiannya pun menarik.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Berikan ponselmu,” ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin pun buru-buru menyerahkan ponselnya sebelum Kyungsoo berubah pikiran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itu nomorku.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongin tersenyum menerima kembali ponselnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kau tidak mengerjaiku lagi kan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya dan berkata, “Terserah.” Lalu bergegas keluar meninggalkan apartemen Jongin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>